


Davey birthday double derriere surprise

by sir_red



Series: The Vamps UK [7]
Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Spanking, Butt Plugs, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a tribute to Connor Ball and is inspired by the fabulous photos showing up of him in a kilt at the Aberdeen Gig for his 18th Birthday….that boy is pure sex!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davey birthday double derriere surprise

Connor wandered into the changing room and took off his shirt. He paused for a moment to admire his muscles in the mirror and decided that going to the gym with James was finally paying off. 

The other boys were all long gone, heading to the after party they were no doubt planning for Connor’s birthday.

That left Connor on his own for a good half hour. 

The first time he had had to himself all day.

18 years old.

Connor stopped for a moment to consider the year and what a year it had been - not only were the Vamps finally getting some much deserved main stream success but he had had a sexual awakening unlike any he’d previously experienced.

It was of course in that moment that the lights went out.

“Haha very funny,” Connor announced dryly.

He couldn’t help but notice, however, that his voice wavered slightly.

There was no reply.

The room was completely black. The true darkness of the underground. 

“OK guys,” Connor said with rising anxiety, “jokes over now, you can jump out and wish me happy birthday!”

Silence.

“This is a right laugh…” Connor tried speaking in his ‘Davey’ voice but he trailed off as his growing anxiety.

“Come on its my birthday!” he said, getting genuinely annoyed.

An iron arm clamped around the top of his chest at the same time a hand was placed over his mouth. 

“Happy birthday Davey,” James whispered in his ear. 

Connor immediately went hard. Under his kilt he was wearing no undies and his sensitive bell end pressed up against the rough material of the tartan.

In pitch dark he felt himself being led over to the bench nearby on the changing room. 

James shoved him down so that Connor was kneeling on the floor then he gripped either side of Connor’s head.

“Open wide birthday boy,” James told him.

Connor knew better than to argue, he hurriedly opened his mouth and James’ cock entered his mouth. James went in rough, his cock immediately making contact with Connor’s throat.

Connor gagged as James gave him the face fucking of his life. Connor tried to breathe through his nose but all he smelt was James…beautiful James. 

James came without warning, his spunk filling Connor’s mouth. Connor tried manfully to swallow but there was too much and some of the spunk spilled out onto his chin. 

James reached out and Connor felt something moist on his face as James mopped up his own cum from Connor’s face.

“That’s awfully nice of you,” Connor said sarcastically, “I would have thought it would be the other way around on my birthday.” 

“You obviously haven’t been paying attention,” James told him.

“How did you get to be the lucky one?” Connor asked, curiously.

“I wasn’t,” James admitted, “we’re each gonna take a turn.” 

“What…they’re in here to?” Connor said surprised, looking around himself but still not seeing anything due to the darkness.

“No,” James promised, “I have you first.”

It was nice in a way, Connor reflected to be alone with James. It was more intimate in the pitch darkness, knowing that they couldn’t see eachother. Despite the fact James had just given him a face fucking he actually felt closer to his friend than ever before.

“OK, we’d better get on with your birthday spanking,” James said.

“Funny,” Connor said sarcastically, “like that’s gonna happen.”

“Connor Samuel George Ball,” James said, his voice cool and authoritative, “do you think there’s any way you could stop me?”

Connor gulped and his cock grew even harder in his kilt.

“OK but go easy on me,” Connor conceded, knowing it was pointless. 

James just chuckled.

Connor suddenly found his head spinning. Connor realized that James had lifted his entire body and draped him across his lap. It was thoroughly disconcerting Connor decided trying to figure all of that out in the darkness.

James lifted the back of his kilt.

“I love that you wear this ‘traditionally’,” James said, sounding aroused again.

Connor noted to his surprise that James was hard again. One of James’ strong hands gripped Connor’s firm buttocks, first one cheek than the other.

“You can forget it,” Connor told James seriously, “I’m not walking around bow legged at the party after taking you up the bum.” 

“Awwww,” James said sounding flattered, “do you really walk bow legged after I fuck you?” 

“Only a little,” Connor admitted. 

SPANK

Without warning James hand slammed into Connor’s butt cheek. Connor’s breath rapidly drew into his throat.

“I forgot how hard you can…” Connor began.

SPANK 

“Sorry?” James ask cheekily.

“Forget it,” Connor said glumly, “just try not to bruise me.” 

“Of course not,” James agreed, “I’ve gotta let the other lads have a go…”

“The other lads…?” Connor demanded incredulously.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK   
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK 

James gave him twenty spanks with his bare hand and Connor’s cheeks already felt like they were on fire.

“I think that’s enough now, James,” Connor said. 

“Sure, Con,” James agreed reasonably.

Something cold pressed at his backdoor. 

“Your turn,” James told him.

James opened him up carefully with his fingers.

Connor said a quiet prayer that James had used lube, he wasn’t always so generous.

He used just the one finger to begin with. Then a second. 

Soon Connor was gasping and moaning.

Connor called out in alarm as James’ fingers pinched his left nipple - hard enough to leave a bruise. 

James finger fucked him, quick and then slow, quick and then slow. Building up an irregular rhythm.

“I’m gonna…” Connor began to warn.

With a slight pop James pulled his fingers out.

“What the fuck?” Connor demanded, annoyed.

“Can’t have you cumming all over that kilt,” James told him reasonably, “not when you’ve got to wear it to the party.” 

“But I’m sweaty,” Connor complained, “I was gonna change.”

“Well it’s your choice,” James said, “but Brad said he’d fuck you without lube if you don’t wear the kilt…”

Connor’s cock twitched at that.

He murmured incoherently at the thought of being fucked by Brad’s beautiful cock.

“Here’s a little gift from me,” James told him.

Something cold pressed up against his entrance.

Connor sighed and loosened up his muscles, knowing James would be pushing it in either way.

The plug felt good in his bum, it was thin without being too small. 

James helped him to his feet and then a moment later turned on the lights. 

James was already dressed for the party. He pulled up his trousers, having lowered them so that Connor could blow him.

“Oh one more thing,” James said as he turned to leave for the party, “Tristan is going to corner you in the party and if you don’t have that plug in you he’s going to put the spare one in.”

“Spare one?” Connor demanded, a little anxiously.

“Oh yes,” James said with his award winning smile, “its modeled on Brad’s cock - that thing is a monster.” 

“….wait he’s going to do this in the party?” Connor said, frightened, “my family are there!” 

“Well you better have your plug in then mister!” James told him cheerfully.

“You want me to have this thing in me in public?” Connor demanded, blushing to his roots at the thought.

“Awww Con!” James said, he wandered over and hugged Connor.

Connor was suddenly incased in James, his strong arms, his strong chest, his smell. 

“Tris will probably lead you off into one of the side rooms before he takes his turn,” James soothed, “but if you don’t have that plug in when he checks….well you know how Tris gets!”

To be continued…


End file.
